


Three Kings

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Great Kings, look at what you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kings

O King of   
Heroes  
You stand Above  
All  
Every Treasure  
In This  
World  
Belongs to  
You  
Perhaps   
Your Arrogance is to  
Hide  
Maybe once  
Far Long Ago  
You had a Companion  
Friend  
Equal  
You who Reigns   
Above   
All  
O Golden King  
Your Pride can’t  
Protect you   
Forever

 

 

O King of   
Conquers  
You who   
Ruled  
Where is your  
Dream  
What of Those  
Who were  
Lead to their  
Deaths  
On a Quest  
For What  
Conquest? A Dream?  
Something that may not  
Have even  
Been Real  
Tell   
O Powerful King  
Where are you  
Now

 

 

O King of  
Knights  
Brave  
Little girl  
You   
Gave up  
Everything  
Did you not?  
And for  
What  
A Dying Kingdom  
Lost Faith  
Those  
Left Behind  
Mourning their  
King  
You wish to   
Erase  
Your   
Mistakes?  
O King of Camelot  
Try


End file.
